magique_bejeweled_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewels
"Jewels" are a species located on a fictional planet called Gemtopia. Jewels have existed for 7.860 years. There are the good Jewels A.K.A The Precious Jewels. Then there are the bad Jewels. All Jewels take the appearance of a female. All got a pear of breast, uterus and a vagina. 1% can take the form of a male but that happens rarely! If they want to take form of a male they can shape shift a penis. Only 0.2 percent do that! A rare example is Emerald who felt that the male body was better. Unlike the other 0.2% Emerald kept his lady parts. All he did was bind his chest. Jewels can't die from natural conditions. They can last without sleep for 5 months. Sapphire takes this condition while the others do sleep at some point. Jewels don't need to eat. They can last 2 years without eating. Sapphire doesn't really like to eat stuff a lot. She'll only drink tea or coffee. She eat something once in a while. Other Jewels will eat something! Jewels can urinate and poop. This should be obvious they have the female genital and an ass! They're poop could be stinky boring brown to flowery glittery sparkling rainbowy. Amethyst seems to be the only Jewel that can poop a different color rather than just regular brown. If you're asking yes they do wear clothing stupid question but yes all of them do wear clothing again they're no different from the human female! Jewels can smoke! Their lungs are different from human lungs! For instance if Jewella smokes 6 packs everyday she'd have pitch black lungs, gum disease and would smell like shit! If Spinel smokes six packs of day (which she does btw) she'll still have bright white teeth, clean ass lungs and will smell nice! Same with drinking they wouldn't get liver cancer or disease. Jewels have a gem somewhere located on there body. The gem can be anywhere on the body whether it's the head, left arm, stomach, eye, back, chest or lower stomach it's on there body! Yes it is possible for their gem to be located on their ass cheek, breast (where the nipple would be) or even their clit. If their gem gets damaged bad stuff can happens. For instance if your jewel is located on your hand you'll just lose a hand or both. Since Ruby's gem is on her head if her gem gets damaged she can get brain damage and could become brain dead. Since Topaz's gem is on her left arm if her gem gets damaged she can lose all 4 of her limbs. Since Citrine's gem is located on her stomach if her gem gets damaged she can die of starvation Since Emerald's gem is located on his right eye of it gets damaged he can be blind for the rest of his life Since Sapphire's is located on her back if her gem gets damaged she won't be able to walk Since Spinel's gem is located on her chest. If her gem gets damaged she can basically die Since Amethyst's gem is located on her lower stomach (uterus). If her gem gets damaged she can either become infertile or have very severe menstrual cramps. Now these Jewels are not related to Steven Universe. They're not alienic! They don't have; A huge point noise that looks like a pointy dick or a bird nose Three fugly eyes and they aren't made of two lesbians Shitty robot legs and shitty diamond shaped hair That's right Jewels have regular skin tones, pale white, peach, tan, carmel, light skin black, medium skin black or dark skin black! They aren't blue, red, green...purple with polka dots! Jewels only have two eyes (unless they have a gem replacing one of the eyes EXAMPLE Emerald) They DON'T have 3 eyes or one huge eye! This isn't Steven Universe if you're looking for that shit you can go watch/ read that show! That's right they're like human woman except they got a jewel located somewhere on their body! Jewels can also poses a weapon. Ruby has a spear! Topaz has a huge hammer Citrine has bow and arrows Emerald has a pear of two daggers Sapphire has a whip Spinel has a pitch fork and posses 99 big needles in her shirt and in her realistic prosthetic leg. Amethyst has two katana's. Jewels also have a special power a elemental power or just a special power Ruby can poses the power of fire. Topaz can use heat vision Citrine can poses the power of wind. Emerald can poses the power of nature (plants, flowers etc) Sapphire can poses the power of ice and water. Spinel can teleport. Amethyst can fly. Here's the list of Jewels= = List of Jewels THE PRECIOUS JEWELS Ruby Hong (ルビー香港, Rubī Honkon) Topaz Lukyanov (トパーズ・ルキヤノフ,Topāzu Rukiyanofu) Citrine Herbert (シトリン・ハーバート, Shitorin Hābāto) Emerald Akhdir (エメラルド・アクフディー, Emerarudo Afudī) Sapphire Anastasia LaFevre (サファイア・アナスタシア・ルフェーブル, Safaia Anasutashia Rufēburu ) Spinel Neela (スピネル・ニーラ, Supineru Nīra) Amethyst Murasaki (アメジスト・ムラサキ, Amejisuto Murasaki) OTHER JEWELS Rubellite LePPpink (ルベライト・レピンク, Ruberaito Repinku) Jasper McAuliff (ジャスパー・マコーリフ, Jasupā Makōrifu) Pearl Georgelos (パール・ゲオーゲロズ, Pāru Jojerosu) Tourmaline Guerrero Turquoise Hines (ターコイズ・ハインズ, Tākoizu Hainzu) Peridot Rayson (ペリドット・レーゾン, Peridotto Rēzon) Lapis Lazuli (ラピスラズリ, Rapisu Razuri) Aquamarine Mamolella (アクアマリン・マモーレラ, Akuamarin Mamorera) Larimar Loch (ラリマー・ロック, Rarimā Rokku) Rose Quartz (ローズクォーツ, Rōzuku~ōtsu) Milky Quartz (ミルキークォーツ, Mirukīku~ōtsu) Onyx Bleski (オニキス・ブレスキ, Oniksu Buresuki) Tanzanite Karakas (タンザナイト・カラカス, Tanzanaito Karakasu) Iolite Edie (アイオライト・イーディ, Aioraito īdi) Opal McGlynn (オパール・マックグリン, Opāru Makkugurin) Garnet Conway (ガーネット・コンウェイ, Gānetto Kon'u~ei) Moonstone Mannion (ムーンストーン・マニオン, Mūnsutōn Manion) Sunstone Sunquist (サンストーン・サンキスト, Sansutōn Sankisuto) Amber Arthur (アンバー・アーサー, Anbā āsā) Sphene Mellone (スフェーン・マローン, Sufēn Marōn) Howlite Yousuf (ハウライト・ユスフ, Hauraito yusufu) DEAD JEWELS Angel Aura Quartz (エンジェルオーラクォーツ, Enjeruōraku~ōtsu) THE MATRIARCHY Red Diamond (レッドダイヤモンド, Reddodaiyamondo) Black Diamond (ブラックダイヤモンド, Burakkudaiyamondo) Purple Diamond (パープルダイヤモンド, Pāpurudaiyamondo)